


23

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Worshipping Jongdae's 23 moles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old work, but I still like it. And I don't have time to write anyway.

If year ago somebody told you that you would sit on the hotel’s double bed in your lingerie (specially matched for this occasion), watching TV on the 55inches screen, waiting for your boyfriend to clean his face from the rest of the makeup, you would have a field day mocking that somebody.

But here you are, in your red lingerie, half sitting, half laying on the magnificent bed, while Jongdae is sitting at the end of the bed in the hotel robe (tacky much?), with his back to you. You are both watching TV and he absentmindedly cleans his face with the cotton pad and micellar fluid. He hasn’t looked at you since he came out from the bathroom, but you know why.

You are pretty sure that he feigns being calm, and he is more than ready to have fun with you tonight.

Actually that’s why you met. Usually you don’t have enough time to meet and have sex… Sex has become nearly impossible.

So once in a while you book yourselves for a night and meet up.

With that thought in mind you can’t really focus on the TV, so you look at back of his head. His hair is still wet from the shower and you really, really need to run your fingers through it. But you know that he needs to clean up his face or the stylist will give him hell the next day.

He clearly feels that you are looking at him, because he sends you a quick glance with one eyebrow raised.

_Arrogant prick._

  
But that does its job and you crawl over to him. He looks at you the moment he realizes that you are moving on the bed, and he is definitely liking the way you are moving. You sit next to him, your legs crossed and take the cotton pad from his hand. He sighs and opens his mouth to probably remind you that he needs to remove makeup or else… But you don’t let him even start as you take the new cotton pad, wet it and delicately clean his right temple. The two little moles appear in front of your eyes, and you can’t help but smile. You never understood Korean starving to hide such beauty marks.

You find them sexy as hell.

You, yet again, swipe his temple and another one shows up, just under the line of his hair. You brush it with your thumb and feel your own blood rushing south.

_Handsome motherfucker._

He wiggles his eyebrows with a self confident smile and you kind of want to slap him. But you contain yourself and meticulously clean his face and neck, content, that finally you can see his skin, not the BB Cream.

And when you are done, you let the pad fall to the ground. Your hand is in his hair and you freeze, forgetting yourself in his eyes. You look at each other  and eventually he sighs and brings you in for a kiss with a hand on your nape.

The kiss is longing, lustful. As if the fact you are right here wasn’t enough. You let Jongdae bite your lower lip and you whimper, but when you open your eyes, he is staring at you. The skin on the back of your head tingle and you absorb his face with your eyes. The two moles on his left eyebrow catch your attention.  
You crawl on top of him and the gleam in his eyes tells you, that he likes you crawling. A lot. His hands find your waist and you can feel that he’ll be content to stay here. But you are not and you make him slide up the bed.

The way both of you move is precarious as Jongdae slides up the bed and you loiter along. You stop him at middle of the bed and kiss again. He, being on top of you, would support his weight on his knees and elbows, but you don’t have a will left to keep your bodies apart. So you don’t.

And he is happy with your weight on top of him, if the pressure on your thigh is anything to go by. His arms encircle your waist and he holds you close. You don’t know what you want more right now: to worship his perfectly sculpted arms or…

Or.

You slide a little bit up on him, and he takes a sharp inhale. Now your breast are just below his chin and you see him zeroing on you cleavage. You laugh and with your finger putting pressure on the side of his chin, you make him turn his head.  You keep his head like this with a hand on his jaw and with the other hand you brush your hair out of the way. You trace the line of his hair with your pointing finger and stop at the mole just under his side burns. You consider it for a second, then kiss it, your boobs brushing his neck. You lick the skin around the said mole and nose your way up to the two moles on his left temple. You kiss the lower one and with your tongue you map short way to the other one. Yet again you mark it with a kiss.

You turn his head a little so you can travel to twin marks on his left eyebrow. You kiss both of them and then moles on both sides of his nose. You feel how his chest heaves under you and the steady stream of air that comes out of his nose. You mark as yours the mole on the deep of his eyebrow arch and then the one on his cheek, and two on his temple. You don’t leave out the one hidden in his hair line.

The one on the bottom of his ear is more fun to adore. You bite the shell of his ear and kiss the beauty mark. Jongdae’s hand squeeze your butt and he bucks up, his groin rutting into your leg.

The next mole is on his neck. You leave the trail of bites on your way and you slide down his body, so you can easily kiss the dark spot. Jongdae, yet again, squeezes your butt and you feel yourself responding: you arch and cant your hips into his. You both groan.

You feel that you are wet enough for him to take you, but you are woman on the mission, so you move to your next prey: the mole just above his left clavicle. You bite around it and kiss to soothe the area.

To move down you have to do something about the bathrobe, so you slide your hands between your bodies and Jongdae’s own hands leave your bottom, so he can grab a pillow and he puts it under his head.

You look at him amused as you untie the knot on his robe.

“I want to see you writhing on top of me.”You just finished opening his robe and you squirm when the jolt of pleasure shots down your spine.  “Just like that.”

_Smug fucker._

  
You push the sides of the garment out of the way and bite him in retaliation and then move to harass another mole – the one above his right nipple. After that you slide down between his legs, which he opens for you. Very _helpful_ , isn’t he?  
His bare dick is digging into your stomach, but there is another mole for you to find on his torso. The one on the abdomen gives you a pretext to kiss and bite the smooth surface of his abdominal muscles. You drag the tip of your tongue down the midline of his torso and past his navel and you can hear him sucking in a shaky breath as you breast slide down his penis, but before you get there, you move up again to bite his rips, where you know there is another mole.

He groans in disappointment and you look up at him, just to see his jaw. You suspect that he is looking at the ceiling trying to contain himself.

You sit up, thankful that he lets you have your way and grab his right hand. You bring it to your mouth and kiss the first knuckle. You bite the soft padded skin between his thumb and pointing finger and he laughs breathily.

You look at him again, and this time he is also looking at you. You raise your eyebrow at him, when he cups your cheek with his hand.

“Don’t mind me, I just remembered the last mole you’ll have on your way.”

You smirk at him, but not say anything as you lift his other arm to kiss the one on the back of his triceps, just above the elbow. You become distracted as you slide your hands up his arm, feeling both biceps and deltoid under your fingers. He flexes his arm for you, and you swoon as he laughs at you.

“Well, you have only one left.” He prompts you, and it’s your time to laugh, as he bends his left leg so he can place foot flat on the bed. You swap his knee and shake your head as he allows his leg to fall down to the bed, so the mole on the inside of his thigh is visible and definitely inviting. You let your fingers slide up his adductor longus and then you bend down to follow with your mouth. You place a last kiss on the mole and sit back up.

Rarely you get him so relaxed. He looks at you with shining eyes and a little smile. You love how he is confident with his body and knows that he looks great laying naked on the bed. Even his penis looks great, hard shaft, smooth skin, save for a few veins running along the length, precome already leaking.

He opens his arms and shake the upper half of his body with furrowed eyebrows as if to say: “what are you gonna do about that?”

 _Fucking chestnut._  
You swipe the tip of your tongue across the head and your face cringe in disgust.

“Could you, please, start eating better? For fuck’s sake.” He laughs and shows you “ok” sign and points back to his crotch.

 _Sassy wanker._  
You go back to business, but to show your disgruntlement you slowly clench your teeth around the head and when you hear him inhale sharply you open your mouth and suck in another centimeter. You hollow your cheeks and suck. You look up at him and even though you can see his chest and neck getting flushed his hands are under his head and he looks positively relaxed.

You know exactly why he is doing that, but you still feel yourself pulled into competitive side of yours.

You breath in and his smell disarms you. You lock his eyes in place with yours as your relax yourself and let the rest of his penis in. Your mouth slowly drag on the skin, lips obscenely stretched around the girth. He whimpers when your mouth encircle the base. The sound isn’t manly, but it makes your chest swell with pride.

You make it look easy, but both of you know it’s not. You feel him at the back of your throat and it irks your gag reflex and you instinctively want to swallow the excess of saliva – but that would be disastrous.

You pull yourself together and hum, trying to send vibrations down his dick. Which works, judging from the fact that he shakes violently and draws up his legs, the thighs tightening on your shoulders. You hum again and this time he sits up with a jolt and this makes you gag. Your throat is working around him even as you scramble back so you won’t suffocate yourself. You find yourself face to face with Jongdae, and he wipes of the tears that has yet to fall down from the corners of your eyes with affection that nearly chokes you (just like his dick a second before).

But you won’t stop before the finish line so you go back down, this time with his hands in your hair. He massages your scalp, but when you suck the head in, you can feel the sharp pricks of pain from his short fingernails. You don’t try to take him again. You showed that you can, that should be enough. So you suck him off with your hand working its way up and down the shaft.

It takes longer than it’s worth it, but finally he comes with a deep groan and you can only think about the song in which he adlibbed. It’s a good thing to busy your mind with, when his semen fills your mouth.

It’s not milk and honey.

It’s a second time this night that you feel yourself gag, but you man up and keep it down.

It feels definitely better when he kisses you. It’s the lazy, unhurried kiss, which is not exactly how you want it – but your companion has already reached his release.

“God, I really should incorporate some pineapple in my diet.” He says with a shudder. You laugh at him and open your mouth to emphasize, who is suffering there, but he is quicker. “You suffered a lot, didn’t you?”

As the words leave his mouth he flips you on the bed and you sigh, content. It’s time for him to reciprocate the favor.

But before he makes any move he sits on his heels and looks at you, eyes hungry. Mocking his gesture from before you open your arms and shake the upper half of your body. It does not have the same effect, as your boobs jiggle and he focuses on them.

He buries his head between your breasts and to your surprise you can feel him getting hard on your thigh.

“Really? C’mon! You’ve just come.” You say.

“Always so bitchy in bed. And you _should be happy_ about that.” He whispers in your chest pretending that it wasn’t for you to hear.  You scratch your nails down his back in answer. When you reach the lowest point your hand can reach he arches his back and slides down your body, tongue leaving wet trail on your body your fingers still scratching his back. He stops at the line of your undies and he noses down your bosom.

“You smell like sex.” He informs you.

‘I am sexy.’ He looks up from between your legs, hair ruffled and you feel the spike of arousal. The smile he sports is lazy.

“Why yes, you are.” He says and grabs the soiled garment with his teeth and pulls down. He takes it down like this all the way to for feet. And he goes back the same way nosing insides of your leg. He reaches his goal and spreads your labia with his fingers and then…

Then he licks up. Slow deliberate swipe. First one, second, third. Always the same. The sound he makes is ridiculously obscene yet arousing and you feel the muscles in your legs contracting. Also your pelvic floor muscles start to work and he grabs one of your thighs and moves it up to make more room for himself. You take a hint and leave it on his shoulder.

When he flattens his tongue on your clitoris other leg comes up as well and your upper body comes of the mattress as he tortures your clitoris. You keen and moan in your throat and you barely open your eyes, and you see him looking at you, absorbing the faces you make, the sounds you produce, the way your body wriggles on the sheets. His face is as handsome as ever, formed into a self satisfied smirk. His tongue is out and his cheeks are wet and you moan his name as your head trashes back on the bed and you grab the fabric above your head and arch again.

He relentlessly suck and poke at your clitoris while one of his hands has its two fingers buried in you scratching at your front wall.

The feeling is glorious and the jolts of pleasure are sent over and over again to the farthest fibers of your body and you don’t control yourself anymore. Your body writhes and wriggles and he has to hold you down with one hand on your hip pressing down, and his fingers in you pressing up. Your hip and waist try to do waving motions and you bite your own hand from how good it feels. Your muscles are tensing and cramping over and over again and your body is covered in sweat, and your toes are curving, and the breaking point is just there.

And then he stops.

You whine in abandon and don’t know whether to sit up or to fall down, so you just trash on the bed.

“Tell me how much you want this.” He says, his beautiful voice deliciously hoarse. But you are too far gone to register that.

“Jongdae…” You whine, not really knowing what you planned to say.

“Tell me.” He insist and to help you decide he presses up his fingers which are still in you. Right now you are positively crying.

“Jongdae…” He is frozen between your legs and you want to kill him, and choke him, and kiss him all at the same time. ’You fucking nut! If you don’t get back there I. Will. Strangle. You.’

You are chocking at your on spit, but to your surprise he licks your clitoris and then stills looking at you. You don’t know why you need to work for it, but if that gets him going…

“Oh my god! Jongdae, please! Just…” You find yourself babbling without much sense, but it’s enough for him. The cramps are staring anew, and your chest is heaving and there is saliva mixed with tears on your face and you are getting hoarse, and breathless, but you talk, you talk until he pushes you to the other side and your body goes rigid and you are ready to drown yourself in this overwhelming, earth-shattering orgasm you get.

But he doesn’t stop there. He still assaults your clitoris and the fingers in you are restless. At this point you are sobbing. It’s too much, too hard, too good, too long, your hands blindly reach for him and you scratch his head and whine not able to formulate a phrase, not even word is in your reach right now.

You abdomen cramps, and your feet are cramping too, because you balled them too long. Your body comes up to only fall down crashing on the bed and he takes you on an amazing, yet hurtful journey.

You don’t know how long is it before he deems it enough.  When he does, he slides up to you and lays down next to you propped on his arm. You look at him with one eye, too exhausted to turn your head.

The shit-eating grin he sports shows you that not only he sees the murder in your eyes, but he is also  very proud with himself. He wipes his face from your liquids with his bath robe. His eyes are laughing.

“Don’t worry, I got the message that you find my moles attractive. I think we can work with that.” He says and turns around. When he turns back to you again there is a condom in his hand. “So what? Ready for another turn?”

“Don’t even touch me.” You say, voice breaking. He laughs and pulls you flush against his bared chest. You try to get free, but he doesn’t let you. Any you don’t have enough strength left anyway.

“Well then, we’ll continue in the morning.”


End file.
